


Hidden Treasures

by GlamourHobo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Post Upright Ending, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamourHobo/pseuds/GlamourHobo
Summary: After the Upright Ending of Arcana...You and Julian are aboard Mazelinka's ship sailing towards whereever adventure takes you. You still have to remind him on occassion that you both made it. He's a free man. You love him. And he loves you. Your current journey will take you to mysterious new lands and maybe even to rare 'hidden treasures'.This is a non-binary story for anyone to enjoy.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Set Sail

Flickering firelight is the first thing you see as your eyes slowly open. Morpheus, the god of dreams, has released you from his realm. You’re enveloped in a feeling of warmth that reaches from head to toe. You breathe in the scent of aging wood, spices, gunpowder, and brine. A happy sigh leaves your throat as you turn towards your lover.

He holds you in a tight embrace. Puffs of air hit your neck, where his head is neatly settled. Morpheus seems to still have in his hold. You smile as you move a hand to gently brush through his curly auburn hair. He still does not stir. You lean down to kiss his cheek.

“Ilya...I think it’s time to wake-up,” you say softly. 

You hear him groan in response as he digs his face deeper into the crook of your neck. Your face flushes as you start to feel his lips move along your skin. You pinch at his sides, which only causes him to kiss you more vigorously. You gasp in delight.

He starts making his way from your neck to your cheek and then solidly onto your mouth. You happily reciprocate as he adjusts your bodies into a more comfortable position. The kisses become a little more heated as you wrap your arms around his back. After a few minutes, you both break for air.

“Good morning,” he says, his voice still husky and rough from just waking.

“Good morning,” you reply with a glint in your eye.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” he asks as he sits up a bit. 

“Most certainly not,” you say as you take one of his hands in yours.

“Excellent. Then shall we go back to what we were doing before?” Julian says with his familiar wide grin.

“ILYUSHKA!” a voice shouts, startling you both.

“Mezelinka! How are you this fine day?” Julian asks after regaining his composure.

“I’m waiting on you two lovebirds to get to work. There’s no such thing as free room and board on this ship. Come on now! There’s a change in the wind…” Mezelinka says before marching away back on deck.

“No rest for the wicked,” you say with a grin to match your lovers.

You both quickly get settled on your feet. The thin blanket that had been covering you both fell to the floor as you straightened your clothes. Julian presses another small kiss on your cheek before taking your hand and racing you up the stairs.

The sun is high in the sky by now. Once Ketos, the quartermaster, watches your arrival on the top deck. He gestures towards the rigging where Cita and Elka are already working the sails. The rowdy duo shout playful obscenities at you from their post. You can only smile as you run over to assist. 

Julian is looking out across the water on the starboard side of the ship. The waves catch along the edge of the boat and splash upwards. The seabreeze makes the water dance on everyone’s skin and shine like a thousand stars in the sunlight. You hear the screams of gulls in the distance. It’s a sure sign you’re all close to making port again.

You’ve never felt so alive. 

“We head east!” Mazelinka shouts from her spot on the boat’s wheel.


	2. Sea Shanty

_“What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning!  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning!”_

  
Raucous laughter filled the dimly lit room. Drinks clinked together and sloshed on the floor. You had made port a few hours ago. The sailors of Navivon were quite a rowdy bunch. This was the second time you personally have made port here in the last month. Portia was rejoining you all again after a quick stint at the salt baths.

_“Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor  
Early in the morning!  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning!”_

  
Portia had wanted to stay in the place of her childhood for a while longer. She really wanted to impress Nadia upon her return to Vesuvia. Portia had learned some new techniques that produced a more aromatherapeutic bathing experience. It was also a chance to revisit with old friends.

  
_“Put him in the brig till his sober  
Put him in the brig till his sober  
Put him in the brig till his sober  
Early in the morning!  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Way hay and up she rises  
Early in the morning!”_

_._  
Julian reaches a crescendo as his voice warbles at the end. You clap your hands together with a huge smile on your face. Julian takes a dramatic bow and gives you a provocative wink. Portia lightly elbows your side as she rolls her eyes. Julian playfully scoffs before walking over to you both.

  
“Pasha! How can you deny this pure raw talent?” Julian asks before wrapping an arm around your waist.

  
“I didn’t know the ability to sound like a cat in heat was a talent,” Portia teases.

  
“You were fine,” you reassure as you pat Julian’s chest, trying your best not to laugh at Portia’s comment.

  
“Only fine?” Julian presses with a pout.

  
“You were magnificent,” you say with gusto and place a light kiss on his lips.

  
The crew prepares themselves for another sea shanty as Julian moves you both to a more quiet part of the tavern. His arm around your waist tightens a bit. From your experience what followed next was either going to be horribly romantic or Julian was going to bring up doubts again. Julian still hadn’t broken his habit of melodrama.

  
“So...Y/N?” Julian begins.

  
“Yes?” you reply softly.

  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asks, his eyes searching your own. You’re taken aback by the question slightly. It wasn’t exactly what you expected.

  
“Here in Navivon? Of course, I am” you say. Julian sighs.

  
“No. I mean… are you enjoying yourself? On the ship? Traveling the seas? Would you rather be back at your shop in Vesuvia?” Julian asks. You contemplate the question carefully before answering your lover.

  
“To be honest, I don’t really care where I am as long as we’re together. We could be on the other side of the world in some terrible rotting inn with hole filled sheets as long as you’re by my side. I love you, Julian…” you reply.

  
“I love you too,” he says before releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

  
You turn in his arms until you’re facing each other full on. Your arms wrap around his shoulders as you give him a deep kiss. You hope that this kiss holds all your feelings inside. You wanted the kiss to remind Julian that he was never going to be alone again.The kisses become more insistent. Both of you seem to forget where you are at the moment. Hands move around each other’s bodies. Brushing fingers through hair, up sides, on chests, and groping fingers on bottoms. You find yourself nibbling on Julian’s bottom lip, which incites adeep moan from your lover.

  
“Wow. You really are a cat in heat? Mazelinka told me you two had been all over each other every chance you got,” Portia’s voice breaks through your ecstasy high.

  
“Pasha…” Julian says in mild exasperation as he looks over at his sister, his arms are still around you.

  
“What?” Portia says with a large mischievous grin.

  
“You can’t say you won’t do the same during your time with Nadia,” Julian teases.

  
Portia goes beat red. She swipes at Julian who only laughs in response. You giggle a bit too, but you do distance yourself slightly from Julian for a modicum of modesty. Julian seems to pout a little, but lets you be.

  
The three of you continue to tease one another for the next few minutes. It’s mostly Julian and Portia playing off one another. It’s good seeing the siblings getting along. After the events of Vesuvia, both of them were trying to catch up on the missing years. It was heart-warming to watch. Portia playfully smacks Julian again. Well, for the most part…

  
“Aye, what’s this then?” Mazelinka’s voice carried throughout the tavern, turning everyone’s head. The bartender is handing her a large envelope from behind the counter. Mazelinka takes it in her hand and continues to eye the bartender curiously.

  
“That came a while back. Forgot it last time ye was here. I was saving it till ye made port again. Imagine whoever sent it was desperate to get that message to ye. Sent it to the place they last knew where ye were,” the bartender says.

  
Mazelinka opens the letter slowly. The whole situation has seemed to enrapture everyone in the tavern's attention. The older woman intently read the message. Her face turned into a frown before she shoved the letter into her shawl.

  
“Alright you salty dogs, We’re going to need new supplies…” Mazelinka began addressing the crew, “We’ve got a long journey ahead”


	3. Devils of the Sea

“Takamagahara? We’ve never traveled that far north before,” Julian said in disbelief.

“Ye may have never set eyes on Takamagahara, but I have,” Mazelinka says.

You’re all back on the docks now. The sun has just breached the horizon, but everyone in the crew has stayed awake throughout the night. All new supplies were loaded up on the ship. Mazelinka also made certain that Ladon, the gunner, was prepared as well. The gunpowder was double-checked and the canons were oiled. Mazelinka was prepared for a possible fight.

“Takamagahara?” you ask curiously, “I’ve never heard of it before”.

“I’ve only seen it on maps. It’s a large island towards the north. Most sailors try to avoid even approaching it when going to the other spice islands,” Julian says with a frown.

“It is a different world from our own. They don’t take kindly to outsiders in their waters,” Mazelinka replies.

“Then why bother going?” you ask.

“To answer the call of an old friend,” Mazelinka says simply.

Mazelinka goes back to shouting orders, leaving you and Julian to your own devices. You look over at him. Julian has a thoughtful expression on his face. You wonder what’s going on in that brain of his. You lift your hand and gently push back his curls behind his ear. Julian turns his attention to you with a small smile.

“Dare I ask what’s on your mind?” you say as you watch him.

“Reminiscing of my days on the spice ships,” Julian replies.

“When you were captured and threatened with possible death?” you ask incredulously.

“It wasn’t all bad. Like I said, I learned how to get out of some pretty sticky situations…” Julian says before stealing a cheeky kiss. You scrunch your face a bit and playfully swat your lover.

“You mentioned sailors avoiding Takamagahara. Did you ever get too close in your travels?” you ask curiously.

“Once and only once when Takamagaharan pirates met up with the ship I was on in more southern waters…” Julian begins his tale.  
////////  
_The young man was nothing more than a gangle of arms and limbs. A mess of curly red hair toppled over his shoulders as he ran to help tie the rigging. He gritted his teeth with determination as he pulled tight on the ropes. His strength lacked a bit in comparison to his crewmates. The palms of his hands were just starting to take on calluses and a bare face gave away his youth._

_The waters were getting rougher around the islands. The sky was turning black and the winds were picking up speed. If they were going to make it, they had to go further out. There’s no point in crashing on the rocks. They needed to get a trysail and storm jib up soon._

_“Faster! Faster you salty dogs!” Captain Rees cried._

_Berwyn Rees, King of Spices, ordered his crew about with an iron fist. He had spared the young man’s life earlier on in their journey after Crees had overtaken another ship. The lad showed promise and a doctor was a hard thing to come by. The waves were crashing harder now against the ship. They needed to turn the bow towards the waves. It was the only way to reduce the strain._

_“Ilya! Watch your head!,” one of the crew shouts as the young man ducks to avoid being hit by the jibboom._

_In that moment the heavens opened up. Rain pounded on the hard wood of the ship. Anywhere that could collect water was filling up fast. The ship rode the waves hard as Rees turned the wheel with all his strength. The crew was getting drenched, but they moved onward. Ilya did his best to stay out of the way._

_He scrambled around before finding his footing and grabbing something to hold onto. There was no chance of surviving going overboard in a storm like this. Suddenly there’s a cry from the crow’s nest. The crewmate inside is desperately holding onto the mast, but that is not the meaning for his cry. He points off into the distance._

_“Foregin colors!” the man shouts._

_Everyone’s attention turns to the distance. Through the rain, one could see another ship fast approaching. The ship looked like a Junk ship of the Tian people from far away, but as it got closer more detail revealed its true origins. Their flag billowed in the wind. The stark contrast of colors caused any man with sense to run._

_“Captain! It’s the Red Sun,” one of the crew shouted._

_“The rising sun of the Takamagaharan . What are they doing so far south?” the Captain shouted in return, “They be mad men trying to board us in the storm.”_

_The crew was barrelling around on deck, awaiting the Captain’s orders. Dare they attempt to flee during the storm? Or should they prepare for a fight? Suddenly there was a change in the wind. The rain seemed to stop as the other ship was almost on them now. The waters calmed._

_“What’s happening?” Ilya asks from his spot._

_“It be some kind of black magic. They truly be devils of the sea…” a crewman answered._

_“Prepare to be boarded,” Rees declared as he watched the other ship prepare to come onto their side._

_Shock showed on the crew's faces, but they did as they were told. The ruthlessness of the Takamagahara was legendary. Whether Captain Rees accepted being boarded or not in the long run was not up to him. It was up to the travelers of the rising sun._

_Hooks sailed into the air and dug into the side of the ship, pulling the boats closer together. A massive plank was placed between them. The Takamagahara were dressed more like soldiers than sailors. A fully armored warrior wearing a helmet, sleeve shields, lower armor (below waist), a sword, and an arrow quiver made their way forward with others similarly dressed. It was a rather intimidating show of power._

_Ilya could feel his heart beating faster and faster inside his chest. He’d managed to get out of a few dangerous situations before, but he wasn’t so sure about this time. Captain Rees came down from his position to join the others on the deck. Regardless of the opposing ships display, he stood tall and strong._

_Following the warriors, a simply dressed woman slowly made her way onto the ship. She was not one of the Takamagahara. Her face made her out to be someone from more familiar waters. She bowed her head in greeting before gesturing towards a man making his way down behind her. He was dressed in an ornate robe of red silk with black sleeves bedecked with a white crane. The wrap around his waist was embellished with golden thread. Real gold clunk together on a chain of what appeared to be 12 golden amulets. An etching of different creatures adorned each one._

_“I present to you Captain Matsura of Hirado. I am his translator Marcella Ficino. There have been rumors that you keep a scholar of medicine on board, “ the woman says as she eyes Rees down._

_Ilya feels his chest seize at the announcement. The eyes of the crew turn to him. Captain Rees continues to keep his position as he returns Ms. Ficino’s gaze. He bows his head in respect, but doesn’t make a move to do anything else. Matsura says something to Ficino. The Takamagahara warriors shift in their positions._

_“And if the rumors are true?” Captain Rees asks._

_“We require this doctor,” Ms. Ficino says simply._

_“Come here Ilya,” Captain Rees says as he looks at him._

_Ilya swallows, but does as the captain asks. As Ilya presents himself murmurs spread throughout the Takamagahara. The whispers are cut off by a gesture of Matsura’s hand. He steps forward as he eyes Ilya curiously. He leans towards Marcella to tell her something._

_“Matsura wishes to know if you truly think we’d accept this boy as a doctor…” Marcella says._

_“I am a doctor. I’m a scholar of medicine. My travels have helped me to learn even more,” Ilya says as confidently as he can muster._

_Marcella repeats Ilya’s words to Matsura. The other begins to chuckle before laughing outright. Ilya’s nervousness begins to grow exponentially. Once Matsura stops laughing, he talks to Marcella once more. She nods and prepares to speak._

_“Matsura is amused by your blind courage. He says your red hair suits you. You are like fire. One of the great godai. A being of life and death… Perhaps one day once many more moons pass, we shall require you. As of now, Matsura requires one of age and wisdom. You are not needed. We shall depart,” Marcella repeats._

_Matusura bows his head again once his translator finishes. He turns his back to the ship and begins to return to his own. Marcella follows closely after. Then one by one the warriors make their way. No one on Rees' crew moves as the hooks holding the ships together are released. The massive plank is also lifted out of the way.  
Then just as quickly as they came, the Takamagahara are gone._

_The rains return._  
///////  
“They just left?” you ask, so enraptured with Julian’s story.

“It was one of the stranger things to happen on my travels, “ Julian admits.

“And you really used to have your hair past your shoulders?” you say with a smirk.

“Yes?” Julian replies, “Why?”

“Just imagining if you grew it out again how I’d love to run my fingers through it,” you say.


	4. Warmth in the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra spicy.

Portia was staring off in the distance as the ship left port. She had had to make the hard decision of continuing the journey with everyone instead of returning to Vesuvia. She sent a message out to Nadia before leaving to tell her of the delay. You wrap an arm around her shoulder.

  
“It’ll be okay” you say, “I sent a message to Asra too”.

  
“She’s just upset she won’t get to canoodle with the countess sooner,” Julian teased.

  
You hear the thwack Portia gives Julian before you turn. You stifle a laugh as you look at him. Julian is still rubbing his head as you watch his sister wander off. You approach him and motion him to bend down to your level. You playfully place a kiss on the spot he was hit.

  
“Better?” you ask with a smirk.

“I don’t know. I think I have another wound that needs tending…” Julian replies with a smirk of his own.

  
“Oh, really?” you say.

  
“Yes, here…” he says pointing to his cheek and then to his lips, “And here…”

  
You follow the path of his fingers by kissing his cheek first. Then you move agonizingly slow from his cheek to hover your lips over his mouth. You meet his eyes before leaning in. The kiss starts out as soft before coming slightly more aggressive as his arms wrap around you. You encircle your arms around him as well as you tighten your hold on each other. You nibble a moment on Julian’s bottom lip before pulling back to breathe.

  
“Any...other...places?” you pant.

  
“Oh I have a few in mind…” Julian purrs. However, he then pauses and looks around a moment.

  
“What is it?” you ask.

  
“This is normally when Mazelinka interrupts us,” Julian comments lightly. A flood of laughter leaves your mouth as you lean your face into Julian’s shoulder. You can feel the rumble of his chest as he laughs also. You relish the feeling.

  
“I think you just Mazelinka’d us yourself,” you joke with one last kiss before pulling away.

  
“Don’t say that…” Julian says with a smile.

  
“Continue wound check later?” you tease.

  
“Definitely,” Julian says.

///////////////////////  
The further the ship went down the Strait of Seals, the colder it became. Before they could go North, they had to sail around the continent to the southeast. The chill could be felt seeping into the bones of everyone on the crew. The most difficult part of the journey would come as they touch the frozen sea. Many ships in the past have been claimed by the icy waters in the more winter months.

  
“It feels like my nose is going to freeze off,” you comment.

  
“I’m more worried about another one of my body parts freezing off,” Julian says.

  
Everyone is huddled below deck at the moment before preparing to go back out. Portia rolls her eyes at her brother’s words as she takes a sip of something. Mazelinka had made her own moonshine for the trip from distilled pears. She had passed it out to everyone to help ‘warm the blood’. The smell of pure alcohol is overwhelming as a waft of the drink hits your nose. You take a moment to mentally prepare yourself as you take a swig.

  
“Like it?” Portia teases at your reaction to the moonshine.

  
“How can something...be worse than Salty Bitters?” you ask as you cough.

  
“Worse or better?” Julian says as he wraps an arm around your shoulder.

  
Mazelinka seems in deep thought about something. You wonder if it's about the journey ahead or her mysterious friend in need. Aside from telling everyone for the journey, she has yet to reveal anything else. However, Portia and Julian put their whole faith in Mazelinka and you think you should too. She has never let them down.

  
“More please!” Cita and Elka say simultaneously, raising their empty glasses in the air.

“You’ve already had three. You need to keep your heads,” Ketos says as he prevents anyone else from filling the twins’ glasses once more.  
The twins pull a face, but do as Ketos says. You finish your drink and can already feel the warmth taking over your body. You set your glass down and blink a few moments. You think you might have had enough with just half a glass. You lean into Julian as he tightens his hold on you.

  
One by one as people finish off their drinks, the crew heads back above deck to help with maintenance of the ship. You’ve learned a lot these past two weeks about sailing through colder waters and sailing in general. Mazelinka has given you more duties that you’ve done with the help of Julian. Your lover has also been practicing sparring with you just in case magic doesn’t do the trick.

  
“Our duty isn’t until later, want to go somewhere more private?” Julian whispers in your ear.

  
“What do you have in mind?” you whisper back.

  
“How about another anatomy lesson?” Julian returns.

  
“Yes. Teach me, doctor…” you say as you shift onto Julian’s lap.

  
You have no memory of the transition from the commons to the private cabin room. Hands press to your chest as Julian pulls at the buttons of your shirt. The only sounds at the moment are shuffling clothing and gasps of breath. You feel the heat from Julian’s hands as they run past your bare shoulder. Your own hands are deftly removing his own clothing.

  
It’s not long before your back is flush against the floor. Julian is hovering above you as he stares into your eyes. His breath ghosts across your lips as he continues to look at you. You lean up on your elbows to meet your lips together. The kiss is soft and sensual. Julian breaks away after a moment to trail his hand down your side before resting on your abdomen.

  
“What’s this called?” he asks, eyes shining. His fingers tap along the skin just below your chest.

  
“My obliques?” you guess.

  
“Hnnnn...no. That’s here,” Julian says as his hand moves to your side. He teases the skin a bit as he looks at you before moving his hand again. The movement causes a breath to catch in your throat, “And here?”

  
“Pelvis…” you say.

  
“Very good,” Julian purrs before he dips down to kiss you again.

  
The kissing grows more aggressive this time. You bite down hard on Julian’s lip, which elicits a deep moan from the other. You shift your weight a bit before taking charge of the situation. You move to flip Julian on his back this time. You stare down at him from your new position over him with hungry eyes. A small gasp escapes his mouth, face flushed red, and eyes filled with desire.

  
Shallow breaths, scraping nails, bites, trails of kisses, the heat building inside… You meld together into one. Pumping in and out. Lust fills you up to bursting. You dig a finger into a bruise on Julian’s thigh that causes him to shudder.

  
Bursts of color. Sparks of light. You climax together in a tangle of limbs. You close your eyes as you feel Julian wrap his arms around you. Heartbeats match as you lay chest to chest. The feeling of every breath the other takes. You rest your head in the crook of Julian’s neck. You treasure these moments being together, becoming one.

  
“I love you, Y/N…” he whispers like a prayer.

  
“I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to 'Pirates of the Carribean' music exclusively while writing this. This story is being written to cheer up a friend of a friend. I hope you can enjoy it too.!


End file.
